Listy do młodego Polaka. O WOLNOŚCI
......nagle rozległ się z góry potężny głos - Mojżeszu, Mojżeszu - gdzie jesteś?, to ja twój Pan i Stwórca wołam cię z otchłani niebios, natychmiast staw się przed moim obliczem! I gdy stanął Mojżesz przed Panem usłyszał: Mojżeszu, ledwo wyprowadziłem mój lud z niewoli egipskiej, on zwątpił we mnie i zaczął budować złotego cielca, Mojżeszu za karę zginie twój lud. Na to Mojżesz - Panie, niechaj będzie niewysłowiona chwała Twoja - toć przecież dopiero co wyprowadziłeś swój lud z niewoli, a już żądasz aby żył jak ludzie wolni, najprzód naucz swój lud wolności, a potem dopiero żądaj od niego aby umiał żyć w wolności - i stropił się Pan tymi słowami, które usłyszał od Mojżesza i zawstydził się srodze...... Nigdy za dużo słów, gdy mówimy o najtrudniejszej ze wszystkich człowieczych powinności - spośród roztropności, mądrości, wolnej woli, powinność używania własnej wolności jest zdecydowanie najtrudniejsza. Jakże chętnie usprawiedliwiamy własne draństwa używając argumentów tłumaczących naszą dobrą przecież wolę w swoich działaniach. Tłumaczymy własną pokrętność dziesiątkami zdawać by się mogło przemyślanych argumentów nie umiejąc przyznać się, że czynimy zło. Mówimy - przecież inni czynią to samo, mówimy - w świecie, który nas otacza nie ma miejsca na sentymenty i słabości, świat jest okrutny, a my nie możemy przecież być słabsi od innych, słabsi dobrocią. Wolność do czy wolność od ? Czy jesteśmy wolni do czynienia dobra czy jesteśmy wolni od odpowiedzialności za nasze działania? Wolność jest nieodłączną częścią prawdy, dlatego jest wolność rzeczą trudną, albowiem uwikłana jest ona - wolność w prawdę. Kwestionując prawdę, dorabiając do prawdy różnorakie interpretacje kwestionujemy jednocześnie istnienie wolności i godzimy się na niewolę nieprawdy. Drugą częścią prawdy jest odwaga. Bez odwagi głoszenia prawdy prawda ma niewielkie szanse na opuszczenie swojej siedziby, czyli serca posiadacza prawdy. Pytanie - czy na prawdę składa się tylko i wyłącznie wolność jej posiadania i odwaga jej głoszenia jest pytaniem fundamentalnym dla niniejszych rozważań. Wolność jest darem, to wiemy; ale dopóki nic i nikt jej nie zagraża nie zastanawiamy się nad wolnością, istnieje jako oczywistość. To, że nie jesteśmy tak do końca wolni okazuje się w momencie, gdy musimy dokonywać wyboru, pomiędzy swoją własną wolnością, czyli czynieniem, albo jeszcze inaczej uprawianiem wolności a uwikłaniem siebie w cudzą, nie swoją wolność. Żeby nie komplikować wywodu spróbujmy rozpatrzyć najczęstsze uwikłanie czyli relacje pomiędzy mężczyzną a kobietą. To jest chyba najprostszy sposób ukazania tego węzła, gdzie wolność pojedynczego człowieka mężczyzny albo kobiety jest tak bardzo uwikłana w siebie, że nie sposób mówić o wolności indywidualnej bez zaczepienia o wolność drugiej istoty. Rezygnacja z własnej wolności na rzecz drugiego człowieka, podyktowana więzią uczuciową, rezygnacja z własnego egoizmu, upodobań i przyzwyczajeń, wreszcie dochodzenie do uprawiania wolności partnerskiej jest sprawą najtrudniejszą, b o indywidualną i nie podlega, tak naprawdę próbom obiektywizacji. Albo jeszcze inaczej - spróbujmy rozmawiać o wolności, gdy jest ona podmiotem naszych problemów w momencie konieczności dokonywania wyborów krańcowych, ostatecznych. Takich wyborów, od których nie ma odwrotu. Oczywiście, nie zdarzają się one nazbyt często, ale powinniśmy być przygotowani jako gatunek ludzki do stanięcia oko w oko z sytuacją, która takich wyborów będzie wymagała. To dla przykładu sytuacja, gdy stoimy wobec konieczności zdeklarowania się w momencie jakiegoś konfliktu sumienia wobec przymusu określenia się wobec którejś ze stron konfliktu. To może być dyskurs etyczny oceniający jakieś wykroczenie przeciwko obowiązującym normom etycznym, albo sytuacja, która była już doświadczeniem minionych pokoleń, gdy decydowała się sprawa czyjegoś prawa do życia lub śmierci. Jak wtedy używać swojej wolności, jak ją chronić, aby nie narazić siebie na wieczny konflikt sumienia?. Jeszcze jedno - wolność jako definicja istnieje, tak mi się wydaje tylko i wyłącznie jako uświadomiona konieczność w momencie bądź też sytuacji, gdy ona - wolność jest zagrożona, gdy dotkliwiej niż kiedykolwiek uświadamiamy sobie, że ktoś próbuje ograniczyć nam naszą wolność. Wolność znajduje się w stanie drzemki, gdy nie stajemy przed koniecznością użycia własnej wolności. A używać jej musimy każdorazowo w sytuacji, gdy stajemy przed koniecznością dokonywania wyborów, gdy stawiani jesteśmy przed sytuacjami ostatecznymi mającymi wpływ na nasze osobiste losy. Piszący te słowa musiał parę razy w życiu dokonywać takich wyborów. Trafność ich podejmowania weryfikowało dalsze życie. Raz podjęta decyzja, jednorazowe użycie wolności miało ogromny wpływ na przebieg dalszych losów osobistych. Właściciel wolności musi jednak pamiętać, że złe użycie wolności, podjęcie decyzji pochopnej bądź nietrafnej ma wpływ nie tylko na jego, właściciela wolności losy osobiste, ale także na losy osobiste jego najbliższych. Tutaj tworzy się właśnie pojęcie odpowiedzialności. W sytuacji podejmowania decyzji o własnym losie należy pamiętać, że jednocześnie wikłamy w tą decyzję tych, których kochamy, tych, którzy zdecydowali się na dzielenie się losem osobistym tego, który wziął na siebie ciężar odpowiedzialności nie tylko za siebie, ale również za losy innych. W systemach demokratycznych los jednostki, wolność jednostki jest gwarantowana ustawą zasadniczą , w takich przypadkach losy pojedyncze, osobiste wolności nie mają powodów do nazbyt częstych konfrontacji w zderzeniach z innymi ludźmi. Wobec sytuacji, gdzie ta wolność osobista dopiero się kreuje, w sytuacji gdy posiadacze swoich osobistych wolności próbują dopiero się określać wobec innych należy swoją wolność edukować i uprzedmiotowić. Dlatego autor tego tekstu sięgnął na jego początku do przypowieści o Bogu i Mojżeszu. Znajdujemy się w chwili obecnej w klasycznym środku tej przypowieści, jeszcze nie wolni a już nie w niewoli. Od tego jak będziemy używać własnej wolności, od naszego stopnia egoizmu i altruizmu zależy nasz los pojedynczy jak i zbiorowy. Pojedyncza wolność rodzi się pośród dążeń zbiorowych. Interes wolności indywidualnej nie zawsze idzie w parze z wolnością zbiorową. Tęsknota za wewnętrznym i zewnętrznym ładem, tęsknota instynktowna zderza się z rzeczywistością chaosu i etycznego relatywizmu. Wolności uświadomionej zagrozić nie można, ona tylko może zapaść w drzemkę w czasie której budzą się złe duchy anarchii. Od tego czy nasza własna wolność nie będzie nazbyt często w stanie drzemki zależy nasza wolność zbiorowa, wolność społeczna. Uczyć się wolności to znaczy nic innego jak nie przekraczać granic pomiędzy tym co wypada a tym co niegodne. Ktoś może powiedzieć, że granica pomiędzy jednym a drugim jest zamazana. To właśnie nieprawda. Zasadnicza trudność polega na tym, że mamy naturalną umiejętność usprawiedliwiania własnych postępków, o których wiemy, że są niezbyt moralne. Na tym, jak sądzę polega uczenie się wolności, takie działanie przy którym na widok własnej twarzy w lustrze nie będziemy musieli się krzywić. Kategoria:Aleksander Rozenfeld Kategoria:Listy do młodego Polaka